merry go round
by Little Ms. Pumpkin
Summary: .one-shot .every chapter has a pairing jeez so yeah i hope you all like it i'll try write a more romantic scenes, although i like adventure and action so yeah jeez
1. Chapter 1

**Merry go round**

_2__nd__ fan fic of fairy tail one-shot _(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

_Genre hmmmm every chapter is different hahaha jeez so just read each story so you'll know it hahaha…. Maybe it is just the side effect of eating chocolates…and drinking coffee_

_Pairings:_

_Jellal/erza_

_Gray/Juvia_

_Sting/yukino _

_Evergreen/Elfman_

_Mirajane/Laxus_

_Rogue/Lucy/Lisanna/Natsu _

_Happy/Carla/Pantherlily/frosch/Lector_

_Gajeel/levi_

…

**Chapter 1: UNDER THE MISTLETOE**

**Pairing: Erza and Jellal **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Author's POV**

Jellal got a top secret s-class job… Jellal is still disguising as Mystogan but Makarov warned him not to use any kind of magic as he escorts.

"_Je-Mystogan you are assigned to escort Ms. Francine Karakova to deliver a box, to crocus town for the king, actually she chose you to be her escort, look at her picture, isn't she pretty?"_ as Makarov gives the details for their job and gives him the picture of the Lady

"_Master how could you let Jellal I mean Mystogan to escort a Lady without using magic, what if they got attack or…" _as she barge in the office and trying to protest

"_actually I'm planning the two of you will team up for this job, so the two of you must leave now and just ask Mystogan about the details, you'll job will start tomorrow so goodluck!"_

**TIMESKIP**

**Outside the Karakova Mansion**

**Erza's POV**

As we wait for the young heiress the two of us are rather quiet it feels like there is a wall in between us… he suddenly glance at me…

but as we saw Ms. Francine leaving the house with a box on her hand, as I look at her, i saw the young heiress looks fragile, she has a pale skin, light blue eyes, a light blue wavy long hair, and a slim/slender body and a flat chest, long legs and small mole under her right eye. I thought that Francine looks like a doll and she's wearing a simple halter white backless dress, with a long slit on the right side of the dress and that slit shows Francine's smooth long legs…

but I feel like she look like someone I know… ( her face somewhat look like Aquarius specially their eyes, but Francine look a lot more innocent than her)

But when Francine notice Mystogan is waiting for her she really look a happy and i got somewhat irritated

"_Mystogan… I'm happy to see you"_ as Francine delightfully greets him, tsk she looks really happy

"_I'm happy to see you too, Miss Francine"_ as I saw Jellal greeted her back but then he took Francine's hand and kissed it… making Francine blush and I got really irritated

"_Excuse me, we need to leave now." _As I said to them… and so that they could stop flirting to each other

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

**(Inside the carriage with Jellal, Erza and Ms. Francine, and is on the way to crocus)**

Francine and Jellal sit right to each other, while I am watching Francine flirts with him

"_Mystogan? I'm really curious if you really look like the infamous pretty boy Jellal Fernandez, because the rumor says that you look like him."_

But he is really Jellal, wait could it be that they know he is just disguising!

"_Ms. Francine I'm sorry if I hide my face to you, but I'm Mystogan, and I never met the guy you called Jellal…"_

"_hmmm you really are stoic and mysterious Mystogan… anyway I like that side of you."_ As she leaned closer to Jellal, I decided to interrupt them

"_excuse me… but you shouldn't remove Mystogan's …."_ As I said to her but she cut me off

"_oh so who are you again, Ms.?"_ As she said to me, then she smiled

"_I'm Erza Scarlett of fairytail and…"_ as I gave her my name but she cut me off again, somehow she's getting on my nerves

"_oh she's just your guild mate right? I thought that he's your girlfriend"_ as she sarcastically said to me… ok I'm really pissed off now…

Suddenly the carriage stops… and as I look outside the window I saw a group of robbers blocking our way…

"_ok that's it, I'll beat those guys off"_ as I glare to them and steps out of the carriage, and the two steps outside too…

"_RE-QUIP: HEAVENS WHEEL ARMOR!"_ as I re quip… then I look at them (actually on the robber's pov, it looks like I will kill you look/ deadly glare)

"_kyaaa!"_ as I hear Francine shout and she hugged Jellal tightly tsk then I got really pissed off and a few moments later I beat those guys up, after that I re-quip again on my Heart kreuz armor…

suddenly Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia just popped up from nowhere and it made me fall on a trap (trap: the trap that Natsu and Virgo dug, about 7 feet on the ground and they just covered it with sticks and dry leaves) and it made me say kyaa! Too.

Suddenly I heard a voice a familiar voice

"_Erza, are you alright? Here grab my hand"_ as I saw Jellal, and I grab his hand, and he pulled me up but we got out of balance and I'm on top of him now…. I saw his face blushing then I look at his eyes…

**Jellal's POV **

Erza… I'm happy that she's my partner, although I need to disguise as Mystogan I did glanced at her, she's gotten really pretty and Strong, it's nice to see her like that… but

Hmmm I don't know why Erza looks like she is about to kill somebody and now this blue-haired girl is questioning me if I'm Jellal…

and as I deny it, she leaned to me, but I'm more scared to Erza….due to that she looks like she wants to kill someone…

suddenly the carriage stop, as I look outside the window, I saw a group of robbers blocking our way… I need to protect this girl and the box

"_ok that's it, I'll beat those guys off_" as she glared to them and steps out of the carriage, and we stepped outside too…

"_re-quip: Heavens wheel armor!"_ as she said… I feel really sorry for them because she's really angry right now… then Francine screamed and hugged me tightly.

Then Erza looked at me… then she beat up the whole group of robbers in just a few minutes then as she re quips back to her usual attire…

suddenly Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia just popped up from nowhere and it made Erza fall on an obvious trap… then I walk towards the hole and give her a hand…I hope she's alright, I'm really worried…

"_Erza, are you alright? Here grab my hand" _as I saw Erza looking on me, and as she grab my hand, and as i pulled her up, we got out of balance and now she's on top of me…. I saw her face blushes a lot. Then I look at her brown eyes…

Suddenly an unexpected aerial attack came in and is towards Ms. Karakova

**Author's POV **

As an unexpected aerial attack came in and is towards Ms. Karakova

"_ICE MAKE SHIELD!"_ as we saw Gray protects Ms. Francine Karakova from the aerial attack of the leader of the thieves that Erza beat up

"_ICE MAKE HAMMER!" _and Gray give his final attack and it makes the leader unconscious

"_Erza and Mystogan"_ as Lucy reminds them that Erza are still on top of Mystogan

"_Yeah get a room Love birds!_" as Natsu tease Erza

"_Gray your half naked again!"_ as Lucy reminds Gray that he didn't have a shirt on

"_AYE!"_ as happy followed up to Natsu but it back fired when Erza glared at them.

Then Jellal helped Erza to stand up and the two walks towards Ms. Francine Karakova to apologize

"_oh, it's ok this handsome man, is my knight!" _as Francine hugged a half-naked Gray and Juvia looks angry

"_Gray-sama is Juvia's property! Don't hug my Gray-sama you blue haired girl"_ as she said to Francine while hugging Gray

"_your Gray-sama? hmmm oh but Gray is my knight with shining armour! So he's mine you blue-haired girl!"_ as Francine said to Juvia, as he hugged Gray tightly

"_I-I-I-I C-C-C-CANT B-B-B-BRE-ATHE…" _as Gray stuttered with his words

Now The Half-naked gray is torn between two blue haired girl and is fighting over him…

"_By the way why are you here?"_ as Erza ask them

"_uhmmm Erza calm down actually we are here to capture this thieves!" _as Lucy nervously tell to Erza the whole reason about the job and why Natsu do the trap…

"_oh So we can tag them along the way!"_ as Francine suggested to them and as they went inside the carriage

Juvia, Gray, Francine, sat right to each other, while Jellal, Erza, Lucy, and an unconscious Natsu (it is because of Erza) and happy sat right infront of the three..

And as they arrived at the place… Francine Thank them

"_thank you Erza and Mystogan for keeping this box safe, so I would like to give the two of you a ring, don't worry about it, it's free and our family is into jewelry business_" as she walks towards them and gave them a couple ring that is made of Silver with Red and Blue design in it… as Mystogan said thanks to her while blushing and Erza stuttered with her words on thanking her while their face flushed red, As both of them looks at the rings

"_now you may exchange your rings…. So cute you guys look like you are already married! I hope Gray-sama and I will be happy too!" _as Francine started to daydream

Then as the two puts their rings on their finger, both of them blushed and Erza began to fidget a lot

But then as they look at each other, Lucy and Natsu got bored and Happy whispered something to the two

While they are still looking at each other (Erza and Jellal) Natsu pushed Jellal, and Lucy pushed Erza, while Happy is above them holding a mistletoe…

Making the two kissed under the Mistletoe after exchanging the couples ring and it made them shocked/ and face flushed red at the same time after a few seconds of the accidental kissed they just look at each other and smiled

And it began to snow….

…**.. the end…..**

By the way,

Lucy, Happy and Natsu got punished by Erza, while Gray just got nervous and trembled on Juvia's jealousy aura …..

….

I hope you guys like this chapter one, one-shot! I know that I sucked at romance, actually I write tragedy and a slight of romance, coz romance is my weak point, and coz I don't have any experience in it… jeez but I'll try to improve this story


	2. author's note

Little ms. Pumpkin : It's been a while right? By the way jeez

Hey everyone I just want you to be informed that there are new updates on (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**I hope you notice me soon Lucy**

Chapter 6: _welcome back_

Chapter 7: _stolen kiss_

Chapter 8: _rumble at the park_

**Louise Heartfilia (new story)**

Chapter 1: _I became a boy_

Chapter 2: _I'm Louise_

**Merry go round (new story)**

Chapter 1: _Under the mistletoe_

Pairing: Jellal & Erza

**That night I saw you**

Chapter 1: _love at first sight_

I hope you all like it and I need reviews so I can improve the story more (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

…

But before that I want you guys to help me to choose a route for Lucy at **I hope you notice me soon Lucy**, coz I decided that this on will be a tragedy

Laxus Dreyar's route

Sting Eucliffe's route

Natsu Dragneel's route

Rogue Cheney's route

Rui Marl von Fox's route

Just please help me too choose one for her….

Jeez I almost forgot the 12 year apocalypse countdown… by the way this will be a long story…

All are on-going series (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

…

Jeez I hope you like it and I'm planning to have a fan fic for uta no prince and lovely complex…

So thanks for reading it my stories even though I'm still new here… take care every one…

Oh before I forgot I'll just update once/twice a week coz I still don't have an internet connection, but don't worry I'll give you 2-4 chapters in each story except on merry go round… I also hope that you can suggest me a pairing about it…

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
